


Монстр

by sandor_zankat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Двое идут покарать одного.
Relationships: Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Монстр

— Майк. Давай его убьем.

Ханджи подошла к нему неслышно, когда все стали потихоньку остывать и приводить себя в порядок. Майк отряхивал штаны и ее не заметил. Все привыкли уже к Ханджи, к ее чувству юмора, но и к сомнительным предложениям тоже — могло статься, что она и не шутила. 

И Майк еще по голосу понял, что так и есть. Выпрямился и даже не взглянул на нее, сразу повернулся в сторону Нанабы и Несса, боровшихся друг с другом сегодня. Все хорошо начиналось, и во время занятия, когда он посматривал на них, было в норме — но Ханджи была тут и говорила об убийстве, а значит, что-то он пропустил.

— Кого? — буркнул он машинально, хотя можно было не спрашивать.

— Мудака одного, — ответила Ханджи, хотя и отвечать было не обязательно.

Несс недавно пошёл в рост и стал крупнее Нанабы раза в полтора. Вообще в такой расстановке необычного ничего не было, они учились бороться с любым противником, и ни у кого это дискомфорта обычно не вызывало — драка есть драка, благодаря той же Ханджи было известно, что размеры не всегда определяют ее исход.

А вот Нанабу порой заклинивало. Она выпадала из реальности, замирала, становилась будто ещё тоньше, ещё меньше ростом, и, если выходило побороть это, замедлялась настолько, что о нормальном продолжении поединка и думать было нечего. Но иногда не получалось и этого, и Нанабу просто парализовало. Отряд роптал, инструктор сердился — впрочем, Ханджи и Майк заметили, что на эти выпадения Нанабы из реальности раздражается он не так чтобы сильно. Можно сказать, вообще спокойно относится, когда любого другого кадета бы давно устыдил, засыпал нарядами или вовсе отправил домой. Это было непонятно, но очень кстати: ни ему, ни ей не хотелось, чтобы Нанабу отправили домой. 

Теперь Ханджи и Майк знали, в чем дело, и теперь, когда они знали, тревогу и беспокойство сменила злость. Теперь это случалось реже, но когда случалось, первобытный гнев закипал в Майке, распространялся по телу, заполнял до краев и выливался в уродливое желание мести — точно как и предлагала Ханджи, вот того и хотелось. Она сама, с ее-то нравом, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не броситься на партнера Нанабы, хотя он — кем бы ни оказывался в очередной раз — был тут совсем ни при чем. 

Добряк Несс провожал Нанабу до кадетского уголка отдыха, покрытых выцарапанными надписями бревен вокруг огромного пня, этакой нехитрой беседки под открытым небом. Он заметил, что за ним наблюдают, и развел руками. Майк перевел взгляд с них на Ханджи: злую, напряженную, точно проглотившую кол — и внутри начало расти предчувствие беды.

Про шрамы Нанабы все чуть ли не с самого начала знали, на казарменном положении разве утаишь такое. Но дюжины любопытных кадетских глаз не торопили Нанабу расставаться с тайной. Тайной она, возможно, и осталась бы, если бы не начался рукопашный бой.

Вроде и колотили друг друга не на шутку, а все равно больше смеялись, раздавая поджопники. Успехи Майка были ни выдающимися, ни плохими: он точно посмеяться любил сильнее, чем надавать кому-то по шее, и уж тем более получить по своей. Ханджи рукопашная неожиданно нравилась, поэтому с ней бороться никто не любил — она не то чтобы умела, но бешеная была, почище титанов, и не жалела никого. Кроме Нанабы. В паре они бывали часто, несмотря на устав, так всем было спокойнее. Кадетам не нужны были вырванные волосы, инструктору — сорванные занятия. А у Нанабы с Ханджи все получалось гладко и без заминок, они даже веселились вместе: и Майк радовался, глядя на них.

Но в первый раз отрабатывать удары Нанабу поставили именно с ним, и ему почему-то сразу стало не по себе. Вид у нее был такой разбитый, хотя они еще даже не начали, что вся теория разом вылетела из головы. А Майк и без этого не рвался в драку. Природа одарила его крепким телосложением и хорошей физической силой: он с детства привык, что лучше ему не горячиться, если он не хочет кого-то покалечить. Он и не хотел, берег силы для титанов.

— Ну, нападай, что ли, — попросил он и потянулся в карман за деревянным ножом.

И тут Нанабу затрясло. Почти незаметно, но от этого не менее страшно. У Майка внутри все рухнуло куда-то вниз и не останавливалось, пока он, замерев, смотрел: все смазалось и замедлилось, кроме лица Нанабы, и солнце было уже низкое, и свет так падал, что все рядом с ним стало сверхчетким и каким-то запоминающимся, и глаза Нанабы врезались в сетчатку, он и сейчас иногда их видел прямо перед собой. 

— Ты понимаешь, мне с мальчишками бывает тяжело драться, — призналась Нанаба ему потом, когда он привалился к забору, вспоминая этот день и задавая себе вопрос, какого, собственно, черта. Он просил у нее прощения, не понимая толком, за что, но нутром ощущая этот страх, который он отчего-то вызвал, которого совсем не подразумевал и не жаждал внушать — и после этой сцены чувствовал себя монстром. Он убежал за забор, ограждавший поле, и сидел там один, когда Нанаба нашла его. — Прости, Майк. Это не из-за тебя совсем. 

— А из-за кого?..

— Да никого. Просто… просто так бывает.

Не то чтобы этот ответ удовлетворял его. Его и Ханджи — они трое как-то сразу подружились в учебке и держались вместе, даже этот вечер не прошел без нее: она примчалась откуда-то, к их общей радости, спасла вечер от неловкости, и в нем нашлось место покою и смеху.

Не то чтобы этого было достаточно. Но всей правды они ждали целый год. Год тренировок, глупых шуток, приключений, совместных нарядов и ночевок бок о бок — даром что запрещалось, они убегали в конюшню и прятались там, и было им тепло и славно рядом. 

Но Майк все равно не мог забыть тот день. А с тех пор как они с Ханджи узнали, в чем все дело, воспоминание о нем стало еще ужаснее. Иногда Майку казалось, что его потроха так и продолжают переворачиваться внутри. 

— У меня как раз огнестрел под кроватью, — буркнул Майк недружелюбно, чтобы Ханджи отвязалась. Ему самому было мерзко, могла и не напоминать лишний раз.

— Я серьезно. 

— Ну здорово, значит, ты еще и серьезно. Отстань, а.

— Тебе все равно, что ли?

— Ханджи, мне не все равно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько мне не все равно. Просто… ты когда-нибудь вообще спрашивала у людей, чего они сами хотят?

— Не поняла.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Не понимаю, Майк. Ну ты-то! Ну!

Ханджи явно не хватало слов. Но он и без слов ее понял.

Только ведь Нанаба целый год к ним привыкала, прежде чем рассказать подробно. Все примерялась — как они отнесутся. А как они могли отнестись иначе?.. Ханджи слушала и даже не замечала, что ревет и бормочет, но Майк держался, борясь с пульсирующими желаниями — схватить, прижать, спрятать, сорваться, бежать — все одновременно. И все было еще сложнее, чем этот душеворот, а сделать нельзя было ничего из того, что он хотел.

В картину мира Ханджи такое откровение не укладывалось в принципе. Она уставилась в одну точку, пытаясь все осмыслить, извергая угрозы и только иногда выныривая из своего шока в разговор; но Майк весь обратился в слух и внимание, он хотел понять и вместить все. Чем больше он слушал, тем больнее ему становилось от противоречий человеческих привязанностей — Нанабы и ее отца, его и Нанабы, и даже их всех троих с Ханджи, в конце концов, с этим зверенышем, впавшим в кататонию.

— Это не наше дело.

— Это не наше?! А чье это дело тогда, может быть, гарнизона? Может быть, стоит им пожаловаться, люди добрые, смотрите, что делается у вас под боком! 

— Уже не делается, — пробурчал Майк, но Ханджи было не так легко перебить.

— Не хотите ли жопу оторвать от своего ничего? Или военной полиции? Этой ушлой сволочи только донеси что-то лишнее — пойдешь на корм рыбкам!

— Ну про корм-то тебе откуда известно... Ханджи, где он, и где Нанаба, дай ты ей пожить уже спокойно. Ты своего отца любишь?

— Это совершенно другое!

— Это то же самое. Думаешь, у них только так все было. Ты бы тоже запомнила, если бы слушала.

— Это неправильно!

Возмущение Ханджи нервировало Майка. Он готов был спорить с ней не потому что она была не права — просто совладать с такими эмоциями извне было трудно. Ханджи, от горшка два вершка, примеряется кого-то убить: смешно, грустно и безрассудно.

— Это не нам решать.

— Нас не поймают, — настаивала она.

Майк запрокинул голову вверх, не зная, какие слова могут вразумить Ханджи, если она чего-то в горячке хочет, хуже того — планирует. 

— Ну вообще-то очень даже могут. Ты что, опытный наемник? По-моему, просто кадет. Как и я.

— Одни трусы кругом, — проворчала Ханджи. — Ладно! Ладно. Не будем мы никого убивать. Переломаем ему руки и ноги, да и все. Даже просто кадет, такой как ты, справится.

Майк мрачно посмотрел на нее, потом снова в сторону бревна.

В идеальном мире им не пришлось бы об этом даже задумываться. В их реальном — может, так и стоило поступить. Не меньше Ханджи Майк хотел сделать именно так; правда заключалась в том, что этого совсем не хотела Нанаба, ей такое возмездие не было нужно.

Она говорила, что быть тут с ними — это главное. И вообще с ними все стало легче. А то, что иногда ее заклинивает в единоборстве — так это надо просто перетерпеть. В разведотряде с людьми ей драться не придется, а титаны — это же совсем другое.

— Ну я не могу на это смотреть, — честно сказала Ханджи. Она сама будто утомилась от своей вспышки гнева — сдулась разом, плюхнулась рядом с Майком прямо на землю, наплевав на чистоту штанов. Как обычно.

Майк вздохнул.

Ханджи — ребенок. Младше на каких-то два года, а самоконтроль — как у пятилетки.

— Если идти, то сегодня. Я чувствую. Ночью и пойду. Ты как хочешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь вообще, куда идти?

— Оттуда, — Ханджи хлопнула себя по карману куртки. — В штабе все адреса есть.

— Одна пойдешь, — фыркнул Майк. — Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Плевать. Он один живет. Нанаба же говорила. А я лучше всех дерусь.

Майк снова вздохнул и опустился на корточки рядом. Он хотел сказать Ханджи, что она вообще не дерется, а надрывается, как раненое животное, которому нечего терять, и деморализованные сокурсники шарахаются от нее на всякий случай. Что со взрослым крепким мужчиной ей не тягаться. Но сказал другое.

— Ладно. Пойдем. Только ты ничего не будешь делать, пока я не скажу.

Непривычно было видеть Ханджи в гражданской одежде — мешковатой куртке поверх мятой рубахи. Так же было, наверное, и ей видеть Майка. 

— Карманы покажи, — предусмотрительно сказал он. Ханджи нахмурилась и достала из правого две картонки: так ему показалось сначала, а приглядевшись, он понял, что в картонках у Ханджи два обломка меча, обмотанных с одного конца, чтобы получилась рукоятка.

— Ханджи, мы не будем…

— Не будем, не будем. Но защищаться-то нам, возможно, придется, так? 

Так. 

— Ну и ты покажи, что у тебя, — потребовала она.

Майк достал из каждого кармана по приготовленной дерюге и протянул одну Ханджи. Она развернула тряпку — это оказался мешок с дырками.

— Нормально, — одобрила Ханджи, все правильно поняв.

— Тебя кто-нибудь видел?

— Нет. А тебя?

— Нет. А как Нанаба?

— Спит.

— Ну пошли, пока не хватились, — скомандовал Майк. 

Они встретились возле конюшни, но лошадей взять не могли — ворота были закрыты, коню не перепрыгнуть, ход для тайного побега был только через лаз. Так что дорога их ждала длинная, на полночи: четверть туда и четверть обратно, да пару часов на сон, если будет сон. 

Майк пытался заглянуть Ханджи в лицо и понять, страшно ли ей: скоро их взгляды встретились и так же быстро разминулись.

***

К утру, к самой побудке, Майка все-таки сморило, как выключило. Очнулся он от того, что его лапал Несс, пытаясь зафиксировать хотя бы в полувертикальном положении.

— Майк! Подъем был уже минут десять как, вставай, залет будет! 

Он что-то промычал Нессу, чтобы тот отстал, но звуки не хотели складываться в слова.

Нет, он не встанет. Не после того, что случилось. Зачем вставать, тогда придется как-то говорить все Нанабе. Признаваться, куда они вообще ходили. И что произошло. И чем все кончилось. И что вообще все кончилось — на самом деле. В штаб-то донесут, но когда еще.

Полусонный поток сознания оборвался, когда по Майку проехало что-то тяжелое и ледяное. Старина Несс не сдавался, бился над тем, чтобы привести его в чувство, хлестнул полотенцем, скрученным, мокрым и вонючим. Это помогло. Майк отобрал полотенце и повторил то же с Нессом, но тот ничуть не обиделся.

— Мой долг исполнен, я погнал в столовую, — хохотнул Несс и убежал. 

Его смешок прогонял мысли и дрему не хуже мокрого удара. Смех? Сейчас?.. 

Спальня казалась какой-то чужой. А потолок — он всегда был такой низкий?

Нанаба уже сидела на своем привычном месте. По ее виду, совсем обычному и умиротворенному, Майк понял, что она еще не в курсе. Наверное, его это огорчило: в глубине души он бы предпочел, чтобы Ханджи уже проболталась. Но ее вообще не было в столовой.

Он доплелся до скамьи и опустился рядом.

— А где Ханджи?

— Я у тебя хотел спросить. 

— Странно. Мне показалось утром, ее нет в спальне. Я думала, она уже тут или с тобой. Опять убежала куда-то с утра пораньше. А ты сам-то спал? — спросила Нанаба сочувственно, глядя на его мешки под глазами.

Майк бы встревожился, если бы у него были на это силы. Хорошо, что сегодня у них не вообще не было важных занятий, он бы все завалил. Конечно, Ханджи об этом побеспокоилась, когда ему предлагала это дерьмо. День выбрала правильно. 

Она не заставила долго себя ждать. Приковыляла к ним — плечи опущены, волосы заломаны, ремни застегнуты кое-как.

— Ты где была? — улыбнулась Нанаба. — И почему у тебя такой замученный вид? 

Ханджи рухнула на скамейку рядом с Майком.

— В конюшне, — пробурчала она.

— Спала?..

— Вроде того.

Ханджи уставилась в тарелку, как будто там была не каша, а ядовитые грибы.

— Вы, ребята, какие-то странные сегодня.

Ханджи подняла глаза — пустые и красные. Врет, понял Майк, она вообще не уснула. 

— Твой отец умер, — голосом, не выражавшим ничего, сказала Ханджи. Выдала все на духу, пока Майк думал, что им делать дальше. Нанаба отложила ложку.

— Что?..

Майк не знал, можно ли так, но положил руку на ее руку. Ханджи повторила все дословно, не меняя интонации. 

— А откуда вы знаете?

В ее голосе тоже не было никаких эмоций — для них было слишком рано, да и разве можно было поверить их словам. Майк подумал, как это все абсурдно. Вообще все. Завтрак. Ханджи, похожая на бомжа. Гул в голове. Скоропостижно осиротевшая Нанаба. Прошлая ночь.

— А почему… вы такие грязные?

Нанаба напряглась. Чем дольше они молчали, тем испуганнее становились ее глаза.

— Вы… Это вы?..

***

До дома Нанабы они дошли, так и не почувствовав усталости. Майку казалось, он вообще перестал что-то чувствовать, кроме биения своего сердца, которое стучало теперь не только в груди, но как будто во всем теле. Майк неплохо ориентировался, но у Ханджи словно компас был в голове. Только изредка сверяясь с перерисованной картой, когда выглядывала луна, она вела его мимо каких-то полей, потом по длинной дороге, потом вдоль набережной и, наконец, через закоулки и дворы. Когда цивилизация стала угрожающе плотной, Майк дернул Ханджи за капюшон и сам натянул свой. В редких домах горел свет, и редкие обитатели обращали на них внимание, выглядывая из своих желтых теплых нор. Вживую они не встретили вообще никого, кроме двух нищих: те хмуро посмотрели в сторону спешащих мимо детей, и, может быть, решили, что видят таких же, как они сами, бездомных или потерявшихся.

Все было на удивление благополучно: неправильно, казалось Майку. Как будто было в порядке вещей идти ночью к человеку с ножами из стали, которой режут шеи титанам. Один такой он поглаживал в кармане. 

Ханджи остановилась возле неказистого деревянного домика, и Майк понял, что они пришли. 

Теперь он даже не мог сказать ей, что боится. Теперь уже было совсем поздно. 

-З-здесь, — подтвердила Ханджи.

Свет не горел: у хозяина дома был хороший здоровый сон. Ханджи и Майк, стараясь не шуметь, обошли дом кругом и остановились у окна. Ничего не говоря, Майк встал на четвереньки под ним и дал знак Ханджи — забирайся, мол — и тут же почувствовал ее пятки на спине. А потом — тычок куда-то в ребро и движение воздуха возле уха: Ханджи молча негодовала, делая знаки руками и размахивая кулаками возле его лица, потом залезла в его карман и достала мешок.

Ну да. Растяпа. Каратель. Но сама-то, можно подумать: только что вспомнила. Майк боязливо огляделся по сторонам, насколько позволяло ему положение тела, но горизонт казался чистым. 

В ушах уже начало гудеть, и Майк понял, что в этот гул превратилось сердцебиение, окончательно одуревшее. 

Ханджи нахлобучила тряпку сначала себе, потом ему на голову и полезла на спину снова. 

— Ничего не вижу, — сказала она шепотом спустя вечность. — Пошли к другому окну.

Проделали то же с другим окном.

— Занавеска мешает. И темно. Вообще ничего не вижу.

Окна кончились, а результаты разведки равнялись нулю.

— Будем бить?.. — Ханджи оглядела стекло.

Майк задумался. Разбитое окно — угроза, тут все понятно. Когда человеку ночью в окно прилетает камень — это ведь страшно. Так в его детстве торговцу, который жил на той же улице и приторговывал гнильем, несколько раз камни кидали и убегали.

Но они вроде как не для этого сюда шли. 

Они с Ханджи так и не договорились, зачем. Майк боялся, да почти наверняка знал, что не сможет уподобиться этому человеку, хозяину дома, под которым они стояли; и все-таки его тянуло сюда, посмотреть в глаза, убедиться, что он реален, разглядеть в нем вот то самое, что делало его хуже безмозглых титанов. 

Пока он думал, Ханджи уже рыскала глазами по земле, искала что-то тяжелое и подходящее. Вид у нее с мешком на голове был идиотский, а в темноте еще и пугающий. Майк понял, что выглядит так же, и свой мешок снял.

— Давай постучим.

— Ты серьезно?.. — сдавленно взвизгнула Ханджи, сбившись с шепота.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Так может, и дома никого нет. 

— Мы зачем шли сюда?..

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Майк.

Ханджи стянула и свой мешок, подошла к нему вплотную, заглянула в глаза. Близко настолько, что даже в темноте он смог увидеть, какое у нее тревожное и серьезное лицо. Только что не смотрела никуда, кроме как под ноги — теперь пронизывала Майка своими пытливыми разгневанными глазами: без всяких, на самом деле, злости и осуждения, пытаясь понять. Ужасный взгляд. Такая она была, такую они оба любили, он и Нанаба. Ханджи — вулкан. Ханджи — человек, презревший дистанции. Ханджи — душа нараспашку, и все нараспашку, радость, обиды и злость. Майк не сомневался, что она научится их прятать. Все учатся. 

— Майк! — взмолилась она. 

Ему показалось, она просит чего-то, чего у него нет и никогда не было; и это задело его так глубоко, что захотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь уже самостоятельно и не так глупо. Он развернулся, подбежал к крыльцу и постучал. 

Ханджи закрыла лицо руками.

Свет керосиновой лампы в окне вспыхнул спустя много, очень много минут. Ханджи вздрагивала, пряча руку в кармане с ножом; все пошло не по ее сценарию. А Майку перестало быть страшно, как только он коснулся костяшками двери этого дома. 

Что-то случится. Теперь это было ясно. Случится само собой, вот сейчас откроется дверь, и он поймет, что делать. Наверное, он увидит этого человека и вспомнит все свое бессилие, копившееся целый год; вспомнит, как Нанаба смотрела на него, когда он первый раз до нее дотронулся — не как друг, то есть не совсем так, и как ей было страшно, но она уже доверяла ему, и все это было так тяжело для них из-за вот этого человека, который стоял за дверью. И Майк, наверное, действительно на него набросится — ведь в нем было еще больше злобы, чем в Ханджи, на самом деле больше, и плевать на этот дурацкий мешок с дырками, он никого не боялся.

Они оказались похожи. Лицо отворившего им дверь мужчины лучше всего прочего говорило, что они пришли по адресу. Если бы Майк их рядом увидел, сразу бы предположил, что родственники. Тот же разрез и, наверное, цвет глаз — керосинка в его руке искажала; те же светлые волосы. Знакомые черты – только грубее в согласии с возрастом и полом. Он был крупнее Майка и шире в плечах, но ненамного, и мальчик интуитивно понял, что уложит его. Учебный год не прошел зря, численный перевес был у них с Ханджи, но было что-то еще, что-то даже важнее всего этого: что-то в его внешности, предвещавшее исход визита. 

Какой-то надлом. Он был испуган и как будто бы чем-то измучен; Майк заподозрил, что он давно не спит, и представил, как этот мужчина лежит в постели, моля тьму, где тени вооружены и недружелюбны, уйти прочь.

Но ведь они с Ханджи…

— Дети, — сказал он, глядя куда-то сквозь них. – Дети всего лишь.

Волосы Ханджи, остолбеневшей рядом, щекотали Майку шею.

— Что-то с Нанабой?.. — пробормотал мужчина, быстро сложив два и два, и Майк замешкался, он не ожидал такого начала. — Вы же вместе учитесь… наверное? Что… случилось? 

Говорил он сдавленно и прерывисто, а в свете лампы Майк заметил на лбу мужчины блестящий обильный пот. Нет. Это был не просто сонный, выдернутый из своей постели и пойманный врасплох человек. Его мучила боль — прямо сейчас, догадался Майк, вполне реальная, физическая боль. 

Майк искал в себе ненависть, но смотрел на этого человека и не чувствовал ничего. Вот он был перед ним — сумасшедший больной ублюдок, оставивший все те шрамы. Творивший вещи, о которых Нанаба говорила Майку, давясь словами и слезами, и даже не говорила Ханджи, чтобы ее не пугать. Покупавший ей мороженое, таскающий на плечах, красивый, сильный любящий ласковый отец.

Монстр. Майк даже не обратил бы внимания на него в толпе.

Он держался за грудь — совершенно обычный человек; оболочка, приводимая в движение мотором, который отказывал, вот прямо сейчас. Обычный человек, один на один с заурядным сердечным приступом, схватившим его ночью: гостем таким же незваным, но куда более последовательным. 

Вот так получилось. Так совпало.

— Вам плохо?.. — догадалась Ханджи, и своим звенящим, искренне напуганным голосом вывела Майка из его странного состояния.

«Мы зачем шли сюда!» — промелькнуло у него в голове, и он подумал, что сейчас не к месту расхохочется. Ханджи в мгновение выхватила у отца Нанабы керосинку — как раз вовремя, того повело в сторону, а ослабевшие руки опустились. Майк тут же оказался у него под плечом, принял на себя его вес и дотолкал теряющего сознание мужчину до кровати, по пути цепляя детали: сбившийся ковер, столик, стакан воды, таблетки, зловоние. Пролитый керосин, должно быть. 

И даже при неярком свете лампы было видно, как плох отец Нанабы. Его лицо краснело, он весь заливался потом, но в кровати ему стало чуть лучше, и он смог открыть глаза.

— Помогите, — выдохнул он. Майк скорее угадал, чем услышал: из-за хрипов и сбивавшегося дыхания понимать речь было почти невозможно.

— Ханджи! — закричал Майк. Почему-то казалось, если он будет кричать, страшного не случится, смерти не будет места там, где светло и громко. — Беги к соседям! Разбуди, пусть зовут помощь, может, тут доктор рядом есть! Быстрей давай! 

Она выскочила вон быстрее, чем он закончил. И Майк остался в доме, где погас свет и угасал человек.

— Ты… кто… что… с ней, — выдавливал он слова.

— Нормально все с ней! — огрызнулся Майк – лишившись света, он кричал еще громче и не узнавал этот высокий и отчаянный голос. — Нормально! И будет нормально! 

— Помоги, — снова попросил мужчина. Дыхание стало еще чаще и громче. Майк лихорадочно оглянулся, схватил стакан, нашарил открытую пачку таблеток. Машинально перевернул, но разобрать не смог, да и название ни о чем бы ему не сказало; Майк бездумно вытащил одну… две штуки — хуже ведь не могло уже стать — забросил их в перекосившийся рот, приподнял голову, поднес стакан. Мужчина закашлялся, вода потекла по его шее и пальцам Майка, но кашель утих быстрее, чем Майк успел испугаться, что утопит его. 

Темнота стала мягче: когда отец Нанабы снова открыл глаза, Майку привиделся в них запредельный, нездешний ужас.

Это было все. Больше Майк ничего не мог сделать. 

И в этом застывшем мгновении смерть была с ним рядом насмешливо и неотвратимо. Он уже не сомневался, что это она: она превратила в безобразную гримасу красивое всего лишь пять минут назад лицо. Он видел ее в глазах человека, спасти которого ему недоставало сил, и не смел моргнуть — то ли минуту, то ли вечность.

Кто-то оттащил его в сторону, и дом снова заполнился светом, а еще голосами и движением. Умница Ханджи, привела людей, полгорода будто, где она их нашла столько в такой час. Майк смотрел на их мелькающие тела, ноги и руки. Кто-то что-то спрашивал у него, но он не мог ответить, и от него отстали. Кровать загородили, и Майк мог ориентироваться только по словам и звукам. Потребовалось время, чтобы услышать понятное: остановилось, умер, конец. 

Только тут Майк заметил, что сидит на полу, а его рука лежит в луже керосина. Он дернул Ханджи, так же замершую рядом с ним, за рукав.

— Пойдем отсюда скорее, — сказал он тихо. — Пойдем, пока про нас не вспомнили.

— Это же как-то само получилось, — наконец сказала Ханджи, когда они почти дошли до кадетского корпуса, проделав весь путь в полном молчании в обратном порядке: дворы, закоулки, река, дорога, поля. Усталости все еще не было. — Мы же не виноваты, да?

«В том, что помогали или в том, что не смогли?» — хотелось спросить Майку, но он помотал головой. Какая разница.

— А я руку обожгла. Наверное, лампой. Не помню. Схватила ее тогда. А потом по всем домам как стала бегать и всех будить. Как так, Майк?

— Как «так»?

— Да ведь…

— Ты просто нормальный человек, вот и все, — отрезал мальчик.

— Он умер же, да? — спросила Ханджи, хмуря неспокойные брови. 

Она все видела, просто не верила. Майк подумал, что ему и самому не верится. Но кивнул.

— Это… не плохо же, да?

Майк снова кивнул. Тут что-то не согласовывалось, но он был слишком пуст, чтобы об этом думать.

— Как ты думаешь… — Ханджи запнулась.

— Что? — подтолкнул ее Майк.

— Это… это мы его?

— Ты чего? — Майк остолбенел. — Ты же там была, ты чего?..

— Ну. Напугали, и он...

В ушах гудело. Гудело с тех пор, как он стоял там под домом на корточках, то громче, то тише, сейчас с новой силой. Он вдруг понял, что как бы ни ответил, теперь уже никогда не будет уверен до конца, правда ли это. Все перемешалось в голове. Там, в доме, он знал ответ, теперь нет.

— Ты же видела таблетки. Он болел. Совпало просто.

Ханджи задумчиво кивнула.

— Хотя твоей рожей можно до смерти напугать, конечно.

Она не рассмеялась. Да и ему было не до смеха.

— А может оно, ну, не просто совпало? Знаешь… 

Ханджи сбилась.

— Что? — снова переспросил Майк.

— Да нет. Ничего. Не бывает такого.

Не бывает. Но он тоже чувствовал.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он, когда они дошли до конюшни. — Я к себе. Ты там не перебуди всех. 

Ханджи фыркнула. И вдруг испугалась. 

— А если Нанаба проснется?.. И потом… ну, завтра? То есть сегодня? Что я ей скажу?..

— Да ничего не говори. 

— А нельзя, — прошептала Ханджи и вдруг повторила его слова: — Это же не нам решать.

***

Завтрак не удался. Майк решительно стучал в кабинет инструктора. По левую руку стояла Нанаба, по правую – Ханджи, которую никакими силами нельзя было отговорить тут находиться.

Дожидаться вестей от гарнизона не было времени: Нанаба хотела попрощаться.

Майк стучал и думал, что в любой другой день они с Ханджи единодушно решили бы, что доброта бывает чрезмерной. Сегодня он больше не думал, что это доброта.

Он еще не знал, как сказать инструктору правду и не вылететь из кадетского корпуса. 

Но иногда нужно было просто постучать в дверь.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I am wealthy in my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961202) by [sandor_zankat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat)




End file.
